wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Called 11
5:58:16 PM Kite: Ry wakes up at sundown or so, as usual! Tess is snoring a bit. 6:02:50 PM *** Rycroft gets up and starts doing a round of the house. *** 6:03:08 PM Kite: He finds Malagerin in the living room, peering out the window. 6:04:33 PM Rycroft: .... how did you get out? 6:05:14 PM Kite: Malagerin: I asked the fox bastard. ... look, I had to use the... bathroom? Yeah, bathroom. 6:08:12 PM Rycroft: Be nice. But okay. 6:08:20 PM Rycroft: Anything out there? 6:08:36 PM Kite: Malag: Yeah, someone's watching us. 6:09:04 PM Kite: Malag: Well what do you want me to call them? That's the closest word to the name of their species, anyway. 6:09:11 PM Rycroft: There are a couple of security people keeping an eye on things. 6:09:40 PM Kite: Mal: Where did you put my sword, anyway? I need that. 6:10:17 PM Rycroft: I really have no idea where your sword is. 6:10:46 PM Kite: Malag: I need that back. 6:11:48 PM Rycroft: Keep up the good behavior and I'll ask about it. 6:12:08 PM Kite: Malag: What if the creep out there makes a move? Someone came up to the house earlier and didn't knock. 6:12:28 PM Rycroft: When? 6:12:37 PM Kite: Malag: About 20 minutes ago. 6:12:52 PM Kite: Malag: The sun was almost down. 6:13:16 PM Rycroft: Hmmm. 6:13:22 PM Rycroft: Anyway, you don't fight yet. 6:14:01 PM Kite: Malag: They came up to the porch. I mean, I had a knife from the kitchen but that's it. They didn't come in though, so I don't know what they were doing out there. 6:14:19 PM Rycroft: I'm going to look around outside. 6:14:38 PM Kite: Malag: If you get attacked all I have is a bread knife, so good luck. I suppose. 6:15:02 PM Rycroft: You are definitely making me want to give you a sword back. 6:15:14 PM *** Rycroft goes outside and starts looking around! *** 6:16:07 PM Kite: He finds a potted plant on the mat just outside the house. 6:16:34 PM *** Rycroft blinks at it. *** 6:16:43 PM *** Rycroft looks for a note or something? *** 6:17:03 PM Kite: It's a red orchid; there is indeed a note! 6:17:15 PM Kite: It's not addressed to anyone specifically, there's just a name--Conti. 6:17:27 PM Rycroft: (Do I know that name?)) 6:18:14 PM Kite: ((Yep. Armand gave his last name as Conti.)) 6:18:33 PM Rycroft: ((That's right!)) 6:18:49 PM *** Rycroft sighs, and snaps a picture on his cell, sends it to Rose. *** 6:19:01 PM *** Rycroft does take it in, though! *** 6:20:36 PM Kite: It's a very pretty flower! And quite simple. Orchids can be quite expensive. 6:21:01 PM Kite: Malag: What's that? 6:21:50 PM Rycroft: One of the guards outside left a gift. I suspect for Lizard. 6:22:01 PM Kite: Rose texts back: He's supposed to be stalking you, I'm not sure if sending flowers is appropriate. Should I call him off? Or ask him to help with the etiquette issue? 6:22:23 PM Kite: Malag: Is it poison? Did you check if it's poisonous? 6:22:55 PM Rycroft: "He wants to meet Lizard, so either can him or get him to help with etiquette. This is not the kind of stalking we need, though." 6:23:47 PM Kite: Malag: It might be poisonous. 6:24:03 PM Rycroft: Then don't eat it. 6:24:09 PM Rycroft: It's an orchid. 6:24:26 PM Kite: Malag: I'm not going to eat it! I'm just saying it might be dangerous. 6:25:06 PM *** Rycroft holds the plant up to his nose and takes a looooooooooong sniff while maintaining eye contact. *** 6:25:32 PM Kite: Rose: I can't can him for giving someone flowers. Only if he makes a nuisance of himself. I'll ask about helping with etiquette. He's pretty polished at court. 6:25:52 PM Rycroft: "That's fine, then. " 6:26:11 PM Kite: Malag watches. "... well, okay, maybe it's not. Do we even know why he left them there? Is that normal here?" 6:26:38 PM Rycroft: I think he was impressed by Lizard's lightshow. 6:26:59 PM Kite: Malag: Light show? 6:27:28 PM Rycroft: The thing she did that scooped out your brain and put it back in upside down? 6:27:42 PM Kite: Malag: Did that involve lights? 6:28:09 PM Rycroft: Not really. I mostly mean it was attention grabbing and he felt it all the way down the beach. 6:28:45 PM Kite: Malag: Oh. 6:28:51 PM Kite: A cupboard door bangs in the kitchen. 6:34:55 PM *** Rycroft goes over and opens it! *** 6:35:32 PM Kite: Lizard's standing there looking out at the ocean, blood running down her side and all over the ground. 6:35:53 PM Kite: The blood is, fortunately, coming from a bag of it she's holding onto. 6:36:43 PM Rycroft: ((The ocean?)) 6:36:59 PM Rycroft: ((I thought she was in a cupboard?)) 6:37:02 PM Kite: ((Yeah, this house is oceanfront property.)) 6:37:17 PM Kite: ((No, I assumed you went into the kitchen.)) 6:37:33 PM Rycroft: ((Ohhh, okay! I'm with you.)) 6:37:39 PM Kite: ((When you said "opens it" I assumed you meant the kitchen door?)) 6:38:14 PM Rycroft: ((I was thinking we were in the kitchen, and one of the cupboards was banging. :) I thought it was Faye or something.)) 6:38:24 PM Rycroft: But same page now! 6:38:30 PM Rycroft: Liz? 6:38:38 PM Kite: Liz doesn't answer! 6:38:49 PM Kite: Blood all over the ground in a big pool and spreading! 6:38:56 PM Rycroft: Lizard! 6:39:03 PM *** Rycroft goes over to her. *** 6:39:09 PM Kite: No answer! 6:39:21 PM Rycroft: Oh, wait. Torrie. 6:39:35 PM *** Rycroft stands in front of her, blocking her view. *** 6:40:26 PM Kite: Even then it takes about thirty seconds before she blinks, looks down, and yelps. 6:40:46 PM Rycroft: You all right? 6:40:52 PM Kite: Faye scampers in, growling, from downstairs, and Malag skids in too. 6:41:04 PM Kite: Liz: What happened? Why is... ugh, I must have spilled it, I'm sorry! 6:41:15 PM Kite: Mal: Are you all right? What happened? 6:41:27 PM Rycroft: She's all right. The ocean just caught her attention. 6:41:50 PM Kite: Mal: Which made her bleed everywhere?? How stupid do you think I am? 6:41:53 PM Kite: Faye: Lots. 6:42:06 PM Kite: Mal: I wasn't asking you! 6:42:19 PM Kite: Liz: I'll clean it up! 6:42:31 PM Kite: She goes to the kitchen sink, leaving bloody footprints and bloody spatters around. 6:42:37 PM Rycroft: Don't worry about it, Liz. The blood's not hers, Prince Charming. 6:42:55 PM Kite: Mal: I'm not a prince! How many times do I have to say that? 6:43:03 PM Kite: Liz: It's everywhere. 6:43:46 PM Rycroft: It's all right, we'll get it sorted. 6:44:01 PM Kite: Liz: What should I do? 6:44:18 PM Kite: She just stands still, seeing that every time she moves blood gets everywhere. 6:45:10 PM *** Rycroft goes to get a mop. "Just stay there." he works on cleaning it up! *** 6:46:05 PM Kite: It takes a few minutes, but he manages to get most of it. Lizard eventually stops dripping everywhere as the blood dries up. 6:46:50 PM Kite: Mal holds out a hand to her. "Here, just step out of your shoes and leave them there." 6:47:25 PM Kite: She eyes him. "... fine, but you're still a jerk." 6:47:58 PM Kite: Mal: What IS it with you people? Fine, I'd rather be a jerk than a prince anyway. 6:48:33 PM Kite: Lizard takes his hand and carefully steps out of the blood puddle she made, leaving the ruined shoes behind. They let go of each other as soon as possible. 6:48:49 PM Kite: Lizard: I'm going to wash up and change. Ugh, it's all ruined. 6:49:28 PM Kite: She heads downstairs and Mal actually starts washing the little blood spatters on the fronts of the cupboards. "That is disgusting." 6:52:15 PM Rycroft: It's just blood. You didn't strike me as the squeamish type. 6:52:41 PM Kite: Mal: I'm not, it's just really sticking on there. Is it always this sticky? Ick. 6:52:48 PM Kite: Roll a d10! 6:54:16 PM Rycroft: ((7!)) 6:55:20 PM Kite: You notice movement out of the corner of your eye! You think it was around the orchid you brought in earlier! 6:55:53 PM *** Rycroft spins and turns on Aura Vision ™. *** 6:56:39 PM Kite: It's the normal aura you'd get from a plant! But Ry does notice that there's another bloom there that wasn't there before. 6:58:40 PM *** Rycroft blinks and peers at it. "Greensinger, then." *** 6:59:01 PM Kite: It's a very healthy-looking plant! 6:59:42 PM Kite: Tess turns up and hits the fridge. "Mornin'." 7:01:00 PM Rycroft: Careful of the floor there, it's wet. 7:01:25 PM Kite: Tess: What happened? Lizard's taking a second shower. Do I have to punch Prince Charming? 7:01:38 PM Kite: Malag: I AM NOT A PRINCE. Why does everyone keep saying that?! 7:01:57 PM | Edited 7:02:03 PM Rycroft: She had her first moment of Torrie art appreciation. 7:02:20 PM Rycroft: She spilt some blood. 7:02:29 PM Kite: Tess: Oh, boy. How long was she standing there for? Nice flowers, by the way. 7:05:12 PM Rycroft: A few minutes, at least. And the flowers are from Conti. 7:05:38 PM Kite: Tess: Armand? Do I have to punch him? Look, I better get to punch someone today. 7:06:30 PM *** Rycroft smiles sweetly at Malag! *** 7:07:22 PM Kite: Malagerin: What? I even helped you clean up! Come on, give me a break here. And please stop calling me a prince, okay? I'm not a prince. I'm not even anybody. I'm not even a person. 7:11:36 PM Rycroft: Yeah, yeah, you did help. And what do you mean you're not a person? What defines personhood where you come from? 7:13:32 PM Kite: Malagerin: ... I don't even know where to start. Half the words won't translate over and the ones that do will only be half right. Just trust me, I'm about as far from a prince as you can even get. 7:15:39 PM Kite: Faye: Castle people do stupid things. 7:17:10 PM Rycroft: Anyway. You might get to punch Armand if he keeps being weird. 7:17:38 PM Kite: Tess: You'd think so, but he does that creepy shadow stuff. Lasombra are always hard to punch. 7:19:22 PM Kite: Malagerin: ... great, now your words aren't translating. What's Lasombra? 7:20:30 PM Rycroft: A kind of vampire. 7:21:17 PM Kite: Malagerin: And they drink blood. You all drink blood. ... I don't know how any of this works. 7:22:44 PM Rycroft: Irritating, isn't it? 7:23:05 PM Kite: Malagerin: Okay, you have a point. 7:23:40 PM Kite: Tess: They have shadow magic. They can do creepy things with shadow and a lot of them can make you do stuff, too. 7:26:17 PM *** Rycroft nods, and gets some blood for himself. *** 7:26:31 PM Kite: Malagerin: And you're letting one just hang out with the Greensinger? 7:27:17 PM Rycroft: She has a name. 7:27:35 PM Kite: Malagerin: ... she does? 7:27:46 PM Rycroft: Lizard! 7:28:02 PM Kite: Malagerin: .... that seems really disrespectful. 7:28:25 PM Rycroft: It's what she wants to be called. 7:29:00 PM Kite: Malagerin: ... are you sure? 7:29:13 PM Rycroft: Yeah. 7:30:23 PM Kite: Malagerin: ... fine, but if she turns me into ash it's going to be your fault. 7:30:30 PM Kite: Tess: I don't think she can do that. Can she do that, Ry? 7:30:39 PM Kite: The doorbell rings. 7:30:54 PM Rycroft: She hasn't yet, but the night is young. 7:31:27 PM *** Rycroft pours the bloodbag into a mug. *** 7:31:40 PM Kite: Easily done. It looks just like coffee if you don't look too close. 7:34:47 PM *** Rycroft goes to answer the door! (Sorry, missed that post.)) *** 7:35:52 PM Kite: It's just Armand. He looks much the same as the previous evening--dark curly hair, very pale skin, very dark eyes and a black suit, no tie, dark blue vest this time. 7:36:13 PM Rycroft: We got the flowers. 7:38:01 PM Kite: Armand: Ah, good. I hope it was not too much. Gray suggested I assist with etiquette; when would a good time be? 7:39:55 PM Rycroft: Sooner rather than later, probably. 7:41:00 PM Kite: Armand: I am free today if you wish. 7:41:22 PM Kite: Malagerin heads into the living room. "That's the creepy guy?" 7:42:52 PM *** Rycroft nods. "She spilt some blood, she's cleaning up now." *** 7:42:56 PM Rycroft: And yes. 7:44:05 PM Kite: Armand: Ah, I see. ... my apologies if I come at an inopportune time. 7:44:23 PM Kite: He definitely heard the "creepy" comment, but clearly doesn't see fit to respond. 7:45:14 PM | Edited 7:45:35 PM Rycroft: Nah, it's pretty much always like this. 7:46:05 PM Kite: Armand: I can return at a later time or wait here if you wish. Or stay on the porch. 7:47:42 PM Kite: Malag: Why do we need him? 7:49:15 PM Rycroft: He's going to teach Lizard about vampire court etiquette. And you can stay in here, if you want. 7:51:59 PM Rycroft: .... why the flowers? 7:52:57 PM Kite: Armand: To show respect. I did not think I could be so easily overcome by a novice. Certainly not from so far. 7:53:47 PM Kite: Armand: ... one becomes arrogant in one's age. 7:55:59 PM Rycroft: Fair enough. How old are you? 7:57:19 PM Kite: Armand: A hundred and fifty-six. 7:57:53 PM Rycroft: Oh. Huh. Well, it's all right. She got everyone. 7:58:13 PM Kite: Malagerin: She is a Greensinger. 7:59:45 PM Rycroft: Which is something that has no meaning to us no matter how many times you repeat it. 8:00:16 PM Kite: Malagerin: Well for one thing, they're all very powerful. I thought she wasn't at first because she looks like a normal person, but she definitely is. 8:02:13 PM Rycroft: What else can they do? 8:03:59 PM Kite: Malagerin: They make things happen, mostly. Usually good things, like healing and growing crops and changing the weather, but uh... when they go bad they can basically un--- okay, there's no word for that either. Unmake? Retroactively destroy your existence? 8:04:47 PM Kite: Armand's eyebrows shoot up. "... perhaps I should have gone with more expensive flowers." 8:06:42 PM Rycroft: It's all right. Lizard's a good kid. 8:07:48 PM Kite: Armand: I will be a better teacher than my own. 8:11:12 PM *** Rycroft turns his aura vision on again! *** 8:14:00 PM Rycroft: ((10!!!)) 8:14:18 PM Kite: Wow, he can tell absolutely everything! 8:18:05 PM Kite: There's a lot going on there. You knew he was a vampire anyway, so the entire aura is pale and washed-out. Somehow this game does not have a curious in there, so I'm deciding curious is red-orange. The whole thing is pale, so it's pale red-orange, pale blue and pale yellow, shot through with black veins. 8:19:03 PM *** Rycroft eyes him, but doesn't say anything. *** 8:19:42 PM Kite: Armand: Is something amiss? 8:20:09 PM Rycroft: Nope! 8:21:30 PM Kite: Lizard steps in--her hair is a little bit damp but mostly dry, and she's wearing her normal clothes--jeans and a plain shirt. Tess follows her (she's wearing slightly more formal clothes, also as usual--probably Gray's dress code for bodyguards). 8:21:56 PM Kite: Lizard stops when she sees someone else in the house. 8:22:09 PM Rycroft: Liz, this is Armond. He's been one of the people watching the house. 8:23:14 PM Kite: Lizard: Oh, one of the Prince's guards. 8:23:55 PM Kite: Tess: Kind of. I think he's mostly doing her a favor. 8:24:27 PM Kite: Lizard: ... is something wrong? Is it hunters or something else? 8:27:31 PM Kite: She looks to Ry! 8:28:14 PM Rycroft: Oh, no, Rose wants him to teach you some etiquette. 8:28:45 PM Kite: Lizard: Oh! Oh, all right. Now? 8:29:28 PM Kite: Armand: If you do not object? 8:29:49 PM Rycroft: Up to you. No time like the present. And I'm pretty useless for manners. 8:29:57 PM Kite: Tess: Me too. 8:30:03 PM Kite: Lizard: ... well, all right. 8:30:07 PM Rycroft: I'm Gangrel. As long as I don't pee on everything people are satisfied. 8:30:28 PM Kite: Tess: I get their names before I punch. Titles too, sometimes! 8:31:00 PM Kite: Malagerin: I don't even know what's going on. She's a Greensinger, it's not like anyone's going to be rude to her. ... well, not twice. 8:31:21 PM Kite: Lizard rolls her eyes. "Does he have to be here?" 8:31:33 PM Rycroft: Apparently. 8:31:34 PM Kite: Malagerin: Fine, I'll... I'll go for a walk. 8:31:50 PM Kite: He heads outside, and slams the door. 8:32:42 PM Rycroft: You'l have to excuse him. I think he was expecting a damsel, not a person. 8:33:15 PM Kite: Liz: I'm not a damsel. 8:33:25 PM Rycroft: No ,you are not. 8:33:26 PM Kite: Armand: That much already is very clear. Please, sit. 8:34:03 PM Kite: He gestures to the couch, and takes a seat himself. Lizard sits too, and the lesson begins! 8:35:31 PM Kite: Armand starts with asking her a few simple questions about what she already knows about vampiric governance, and then starts expanding on that. At some point he asks and receives a piece of paper from her sketchbook and draws some diagrams to try to illustrate how everything interacts with everything else. 8:36:29 PM Kite: Faye turns up and sits on the floor near Lizard, apparently falling asleep fairly quickly. 8:37:05 PM Kite: After a little bit, Tess draws Ry into the kitchen. 8:37:23 PM *** Rycroft follows her! *** 8:37:32 PM Kite: Tess: So, what do you think? 8:39:24 PM Rycroft: About who? 8:40:15 PM Kite: Tess: ... any of them. What's Armand's deal, is he going to start a Lizard-based cult, or are we going to have to stop Mal from stabbing him in the face with a sharpened rock? 8:40:33 PM Rycroft: The cult.... maybe. 8:41:11 PM Kite: Tess: Well, he's not allowed to start a Lizard cult, dammit. I saw her first. 8:41:59 PM Rycroft: Let's just keep the holy wars to a minimum for now. 8:42:21 PM Kite: Tess: I'm mostly kidding. ... mostly. 8:43:32 PM Rycroft: Has it worn off at all? 8:43:54 PM Kite: Tess: Well it sort of wore off the second it stopped, but I still remember how it felt. 8:44:15 PM Rycroft: Okay, good. 8:44:47 PM Kite: Tess: Yeah, it's just... I do remember how it felt, you know? Transcendental. 8:45:27 PM Rycroft: Hopefully you're not all addicted now. 8:45:58 PM Kite: Tess: Well, no. But, you know, I would have died for her before. That's kind of my whole job. 8:46:16 PM Rycroft: Well, don't. 8:46:56 PM Kite: Tess: Not planning on it. I'm more useful alive. I'm just saying, that guy in the living room right now, I have no idea what's going on with him. 8:49:30 PM Rycroft: He's a bit starstruck. 8:50:02 PM Kite: Tess: He's also Sabbat. Well, not anymore, he says. 8:51:29 PM Rycroft: A diablerist, too. 8:52:12 PM Kite: Tess: Oh, great, that's just what we need. How did you know? 8:53:09 PM Rycroft: I can see auras. 8:53:48 PM Kite: Tess: I gotta unpack my armory. 8:54:57 PM *** Rycroft grins. "Hot." *** 8:55:18 PM Kite: Tess laughs. "I bet you say that to all the girls." 8:57:19 PM Rycroft: Nah, only the ones who can say that sincerely. 8:58:26 PM Kite: Tess: And there aren't a lot of those. Well, at least we've got lots of closet space here. Keep half an eye on that guy for me, will you? I'm gonna go unpack. 8:58:53 PM Rycroft: So when do we get code names? 8:59:02 PM Kite: Tess: Do you want a code name? 8:59:11 PM Rycroft: ... kind of. 9:00:01 PM Kite: Tess: How about "Falcon"? 9:00:09 PM Rycroft: Cool. 9:00:39 PM Kite: Tess: Or there's always Dashiell. 9:06:26 PM Rycroft: I like Falcon. 9:07:25 PM Kite: Tess: We'll stick with that, then. I'll be Agatha. And now I'll go and get my knives. 9:07:37 PM Kite: She kisses him on the cheek and heads to the bedroom; Mal comes in the back door as she does. 9:07:48 PM Rycroft: Feel better? 9:07:57 PM Kite: Mal: No. Would you? 9:08:14 PM Rycroft: I don't know. 9:08:16 PM Kite: Mal: Wait, you didn't leave her alone with him, did you? 9:08:32 PM Rycroft: I'm heading in there now. 9:09:03 PM Kite: Mal: Good! I don't trust that guy. He's shady. 9:09:53 PM Rycroft: Heh. YOu don't know the half of it. 9:10:05 PM Rycroft: .... don't get weird and possessive. 9:10:15 PM *** Rycroft goes back into the living room! *** 9:11:22 PM Kite: Armand is going through a spiel about how you address the various dignitaries likely to be at court. Lizard appears to be following along and asking questions and filling out the diagram he drew. 9:16:15 PM Kite: Faye is still evidently snoozing. 9:16:54 PM *** Rycroft watches idly, looking up from a book occasionally, and keeping an ear out. *** 9:20:19 PM Kite: It goes pretty well! After a while Armand seems to relax a bit and get less formal and a bit more effective as a tutor, cracking the occasional rather dry joke and using more drawings and diagrams--Lizard seems to be more of a visual learner. For her part, she gets a little bit less timid and asks more questions and gives a bit more criticism of the stupider etiquette requirements. 9:23:06 PM Kite: After about four hours or so they agree to take a break and Armand goes for a walk on the beach this time. Lizard heads back to the fridge. 9:25:50 PM Rycroft: Havin' fun? 9:27:32 PM Kite: Lizard: He makes it interesting, mostly. Some of it's just silly, though. 9:27:49 PM Rycroft: Well, that's etiquette for you. 9:28:52 PM Kite: Lizard: Needlessly complicated. I don't know if I'll be able to remember it all. 9:30:32 PM Rycroft: I think you'll be all right. 9:31:48 PM Kite: Lizard: I hope so. He said some princes have killed vampires who offended them. 9:33:42 PM Rycroft: Eh, usually the princes who do that sort of thing don't last that long. Nothing says 'I'm a prick, overthrow me please' by killing someone because they didn't use the right tie knot. 9:34:05 PM Kite: Lizard: ... I'm so glad women don't wear ties. 9:34:53 PM Kite: Lizard: I can tell there's something important he's not saying, though. 9:37:41 PM Rycroft: What do you mean? 9:39:32 PM Kite: Lizard: I don't know. There's something he's talking around and I don't know what it is. 9:41:54 PM *** Rycroft thinks. "I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry. I'm not sure what it could be, though." *** 9:44:07 PM Kite: Lizard: I think I like him. But he's kind of scary somehow. 9:44:27 PM Rycroft: That's kind of a Lasombra thing. 9:45:23 PM Kite: Lizard: It is? 9:46:32 PM Rycroft: Being scary? Yeah. They've predicated a lot of their clan politics around it. 9:47:20 PM Kite: Lizard: So he's scaring me on purpose? 9:48:31 PM Rycroft: It can be hard to turn off, more like. 9:49:23 PM Kite: Lizard: Oh. ... he talked all about the clans but not Lasombra at all. 9:49:47 PM Rycroft: most Lasombra are bad guys. 9:50:21 PM Kite: Lizard: "Bad guys"? 9:50:33 PM | Edited 9:50:36 PM Rycroft: Did he mention Sabbat? 9:50:52 PM Kite: Lizard: No? 9:51:10 PM Kite: Lizard: Is it another clan? 9:51:53 PM Rycroft: No, more like another faction, a bunch of other clans. 9:52:10 PM Kite: Lizard: There are more clans? ... I'm never going to remember all this. 9:52:38 PM Rycroft: Don't worry about it. Just focus on what he's teaching you for now. 9:53:04 PM Kite: Lizard: All right. But shouldn't I know about the bad guys? 9:53:21 PM Kite: Lizard: ... and if he's a bad guy why is he even here? 9:59:00 PM Rycroft: He's probably a reformed bad guy. 9:59:58 PM Kite: Lizard: Probably? 10:00:41 PM Rycroft: He wouldn't be working for Rose if he wasn't. The Sabbat hate the Camarilla -- that's the government, with the Princes and all that. 10:01:25 PM Kite: Lizard: Oh, all right. ... well, as long as you think it's OK. 10:02:05 PM Rycroft: We're watching him, don't worry. 10:02:31 PM Kite: Lizard: And he brought me that plant. 10:03:05 PM Rycroft: It's just a plant, I checked. 10:03:23 PM Rycroft: ... he might have a crush. 10:03:37 PM Kite: Lizard: What?! Why? 10:05:47 PM Rycroft: ... because of whatever you did. I could be wrong, mind you. 10:06:16 PM Kite: Lizard: What I did? ... so if he does it's not even really me? How do I undo it? 10:06:51 PM Rycroft: He'll probably get over it on his own. 10:07:20 PM Kite: Lizard: Well I don't want to mind control anybody into liking me! 10:08:15 PM Rycroft: I know. It's okay. You're still new to this -- you'll get control of your powers. 10:09:32 PM Kite: Lizard: But I can't undo it? 10:10:12 PM Rycroft: It's not like a spell. It's like... a camera flash. Where it goes off, and then you see spots for a bit afterwards. 10:10:38 PM Kite: Lizard: Should we tell him to go away for a few days? 10:16:36 PM Rycroft: Nah. He does know about the etiquette stuff, and that's important to Rose for you to know. 10:17:21 PM Kite: Lizard: Well... all right. They are pretty flowers. They look kind of expensive, though. 10:26:44 PM Rycroft: Orchids are typically pretty pricey. But vampires tend to be pretty well off, too. Especially those that are a century old or so. 10:27:20 PM Kite: Lizard: He's old? He doesn't seem old. 10:28:04 PM Rycroft: Neither do I. 10:29:39 PM Kite: Lizard: Well... no. 10:36:21 PM Rycroft: Anyway. He's got useful knowledge we can't really help you with. Me and Tess, I mean. 10:37:11 PM Kite: Lizard: ... as long as you're sure he's okay. 10:39:04 PM Rycroft: I'm not sure. But we'll take care of him if he's not. 10:39:18 PM Rycroft: ... I trust Rose, though, so he probably is. 4:51:19 PM Kite: Here we are! 4:51:40 PM Rycroft: Woot! 4:52:19 PM Kite: Ry was chatting with Lizard after her first classes with Armand the Lasombra etiquette tutor/bodyguard. 4:58:05 PM Rycroft: Indeed! 4:59:24 PM Rycroft: So... I'm going to head out. 4:59:39 PM Rycroft: Tess has things under control, I gotta go talk to Rose. 4:59:54 PM Kite: Lizard: Are you sure? 5:01:17 PM Rycroft: Yeah, between her and Faye, you'll be fine. 5:02:36 PM Kite: Lizard: Well... all right. 5:02:40 PM Kite: She hugs him! 5:02:59 PM Rycroft: He gives her a hug! 5:03:23 PM Rycroft: I'll be back before long. If there's any problems, call me. 5:04:12 PM Kite: Lizard: We will. 5:04:29 PM Kite: As Ry heads out, Armand turns back up and they resume the etiquette! 5:05:49 PM Kite: Under Tess's watchful eye. 5:06:02 PM Kite: Mal stops Ry at the door. "Hey, where are you going?" 5:06:12 PM Rycroft: I have stuff to attend to. 5:07:21 PM Kite: Mal: You're leaving her alone with that guy? Seriously? 5:07:30 PM Rycroft: Tess is here. Faye is here. You're here. 5:07:51 PM Rycroft: Or are you not going to protect her if he does anything untoward? 5:08:16 PM Kite: Mal: Well, obviously I'll try, but you took my sword! What am I gonna do with a bread knife, threaten to butter him to death? 5:12:59 PM Rycroft: Yes. 5:13:12 PM Rycroft: Or just tackle him till Tess can deal with him. 5:14:41 PM Kite: Mal: ... she does look pretty tough. All right, fine, just don't blame me when you get back and we're all dead. 5:15:01 PM Rycroft: If that happens, it's all your fault. 5:15:13 PM *** Rycroft heads out! *** 5:18:43 PM Kite: Mal: I hate you. 5:19:01 PM *** Rycroft waves! *** 5:19:13 PM Rycroft: Once he's outside, he texts Rose. 5:19:14 PM Kite: Ry heads out! Does he take anything or anyone with him? 5:19:50 PM *** Rycroft stops, and goes back in to Silver. "Hey, I'm headed out, want to come with?" *** 5:21:09 PM Kite: Silver: Certainly. 5:22:06 PM *** Rycroft lets him get in his pocket! *** 5:24:31 PM Kite: Silver does. No scratching, no bites. 5:24:53 PM Kite: Rose doesn't answer, btw. 5:25:17 PM *** Rycroft will go to his apartment building first, then. *** 5:26:58 PM Kite: Easily done. I assume he gets a cab? 5:27:17 PM Rycroft: Yep! 5:30:19 PM Kite: More or less easy to do--it's not rush hour, so he finds a cab with a chatty young black man driving it. He seems to know the city pretty well and Ry ends up at his apartment building pretty quickly! 5:31:29 PM *** Rycroft gives him a good tip, and asks him to wait for him for a bit, keeping the meter running. *** 5:32:53 PM Kite: He's pretty happy to do that, and agrees to stay. 5:33:37 PM *** Rycroft goes into the building and stands in the entryway for a minute, just seeing if anything strikes him as odd. *** 5:33:58 PM Kite: Nope, it looks pretty normal in there. 5:36:24 PM *** Rycroft goes into the elevator, and heads up to his apartment! *** 5:36:55 PM Kite: It's still there, just as he left it! Well, not exactly--a lot of the necessaries were moved to the beach house. 5:39:07 PM *** Rycroft looks around, looking for indications that someone has been here since he left. *** 5:39:27 PM Kite: Well, the movers definitely were. 5:40:35 PM Rycroft: More like he's looking for signs that someone else has come here and tossed the place. 5:40:51 PM Kite: Is he turning on auspex? 5:41:27 PM *** Rycroft will, looking for scents and other signs. He'll also do an Aura Check to see if anyone's in here. *** 5:43:08 PM Kite: Roll a D10! 5:43:33 PM Rycroft: ((3, wah waaaaah.)) 5:45:11 PM Kite: Well, the aura check does show that no one is currently there. He also notices that Silver's got a nice bright aura. Mostly light blue. 5:45:58 PM Kite: He can tell from the increased sensory array, though, that someone definitely came in here after the movers left. 5:48:58 PM Kite: They came in, looked in every room quite cursorily, and then left. 5:50:24 PM Rycroft: Hmm. Someone was here. Probably looking for us. 5:53:27 PM Kite: Silver: I think it was another vampire. 5:53:42 PM Rycroft: How can you tell? 5:56:49 PM Kite: Silver: Oh, by smell. 5:57:04 PM Rycroft: How do we smell different? 5:57:23 PM Kite: Silver: Well, you're only partially alive. It's rather distinctive. 5:58:51 PM Rycroft: Hmmm. Well, that does follow, I suppose. 5:58:58 PM Rycroft: ((Nothing seems to be missing, though?)) 5:59:24 PM Kite: Nope, nothing is missing beyond what was taken to the beach house by the movers. 6:00:22 PM *** Rycroft tries to get a hold of Rose again! *** 6:01:37 PM Kite: Still no answer! 6:01:57 PM Kite: Silver: I think I could follow the scent trail. 6:02:34 PM Kite: Silver: Only one end leads to the door. 6:07:34 PM *** Rycroft nods, and sets Silver down. *** 6:08:44 PM Kite: He goes up on his haunches and sniffs the air. 6:09:06 PM Kite: Then he heads for the door out of the apartment and waits for Ry to open it! 6:09:55 PM *** Rycroft opens them, following Silver. *** 6:12:29 PM Kite: He trundles down the hall and stops at the end of it, sniffing a couple of times again, and then turns around a couple of times, heading down a flight of steps to the floor below Ry's. 6:12:44 PM Kite: There, he stops by one of the apartment doors. 6:13:07 PM *** Rycroft turns his Aura vision back on! *** 6:13:27 PM Kite: Does that work through doors? 6:15:00 PM Rycroft: I am looking it up! 6:16:09 PM | Edited 6:16:11 PM Rycroft: (I can't find anything mentioning it works through doors.) 6:16:17 PM Kite: Me either, so let's assume it doesn't. 6:16:23 PM Kite: Silver: ... something's dead in there, I think. 6:16:39 PM *** Rycroft knocks loudly. *** 6:17:03 PM Kite: There's no answer. 6:18:33 PM *** Rycroft owns this building, would have some kind of master key? *** 6:18:46 PM Kite: Yep! 6:18:58 PM Kite: Silver: ... something large. 6:19:06 PM *** Rycroft unlocks the door. *** 6:19:11 PM Kite: Easily done! 6:19:17 PM Kite: Silver rubs his nose and scurries in. 6:21:26 PM Kite: The door opens on the living room. 6:21:45 PM *** Rycroft takes it slow, moving in and looking around. *** 6:24:01 PM Kite: It's a pretty average looking living room--Ry has seen what most of the rooms in the building look like, and it's your standard 2-bedroom and 3-bedroom type of arrangement. The unusual thing about this particular room is the corpse of a black woman on the floor in the kitchen area. She's obviously been dead for quite some time and looks and smells pretty awful, especially given that her head is lying a few feet away from the rest of the body. 6:24:57 PM *** Rycroft moves closer! Does the face resemble the woman that the Tzimsce beasty was before she went all monster on us? *** 6:25:17 PM Kite: It's kind of hard to tell, given the advanced decomposition, but it's definitely possible. 6:25:29 PM Kite: Silver: I'm terribly sorry. 6:25:43 PM *** Rycroft nods, and continues looking around apartment. "It's okay." *** 6:27:01 PM Kite: In the back room he finds a second body in the same condition as the first--headless and decomposing. 6:29:35 PM *** Rycroft looks at this body! *** 6:31:36 PM Kite: It was a black man, though it’s hard to tell much else. 6:32:27 PM *** Rycroft frowns. *** 7:01:47 PM Kite: He had short hair in an afro, you can tell that. 7:13:33 PM Rycroft: ((back!)) 7:13:44 PM *** Rycroft calls Rose's office. *** 7:19:13 PM Kite: No answer! She must have her phone on silent. 7:19:37 PM Rycroft: ((Does she have a secretary or something?)) 7:19:47 PM Kite: Several! 7:20:22 PM Kite: No one picks up there either, but there is a number left for emergencies, and the phones have a "we're in a meeting" type message. 7:24:36 PM *** Rycroft won't callt he emergency number yet, but he'll make his way to Rose's office, locking the apartment behind him. *** 7:25:11 PM Kite: Easily done! Silver ends up back in the pocket, I assume. The taxi guy did wait; he tosses a magazine aside when Ry hops in. 7:25:57 PM *** Rycroft does find a nice pocket for Silver. *** 7:26:27 PM Kite: He usually snoozles while he's in there; as a rat he's rather used to close quarters. 7:28:16 PM Kite: The taxi deposits Ry at the entrance to Rose's building; there are a lot of cars in the parking lot. 7:30:54 PM *** Rycroft looks at the cars, of what sort? *** 7:32:42 PM Kite: All different sorts! 7:32:53 PM Kite: A higher proportion of expensive ones than usual, at least. 7:33:09 PM *** Rycroft sighs, and assumes it's Prince stuff. *** 7:33:42 PM Kite: Possible! 7:35:01 PM Kite: One of the guards at the entrance side-eyes Ry. "You're late, you better get in there." 7:35:20 PM Rycroft: ... late for what. No one told me I was supposed to be here. 7:36:51 PM Kite: Guard: Well, just head on in. Use the Billingsley Conference Room entrance, they opened up all the walls so it's all one big room but that's where the back is so you should be able to sneak right in. 7:37:07 PM Rycroft: What is going on. 7:38:06 PM Kite: Guard: Well, I'm not there, am I. 7:38:40 PM *** Rycroft sighs and goes in! *** 7:41:33 PM Kite: He heads into the building, through a couple of hidden security devices, and into the conference room, rat in pocket! 7:44:02 PM | Edited 7:44:07 PM Rycroft: Hey, he's a gangrel.) 7:45:45 PM Kite: The conference room is full of people. Ry recognizes some of them as vampires he knows. He thinks he recognizes Gloria and his mom, too. There's one of those standard platform looking things at the front of the room and there's a few people who look like dignitaries sitting in a row along the back of it. 7:47:09 PM *** Rycroft just wants to kind of hang back. *** 7:48:59 PM Kite: Rose is standing at the podium just finishing up some sort of speech. 7:50:22 PM *** Rycroft also has no idea what's going on. *** 7:54:47 PM Kite: Two security guards drag an unconscious-looking man out to her and she very methodically slits his throat, spraying a bit of blood onto the ground. The guy bleeds out fairly quickly, and Rose dismisses the crowd, handing the knife to a subordinate and wiping her hands on a proffered towel 7:56:40 PM *** Rycroft tries to recognize the guy. *** 7:56:58 PM Kite: It's no one you know. Obviously it was a human. 7:57:07 PM Kite: The crowd starts to filter out, talking to each other in hushed tones. 7:57:19 PM *** Rycroft waits. *** 7:58:14 PM Kite: Pretty soon only a few people are left, including a couple clusters of dignitaries chatting to each other on the stage and a few clusters of audience members talking too. 7:58:20 PM Kite: Rose waves him over! 7:58:31 PM *** Rycroft comes over. *** 7:58:39 PM Rycroft: I was told I was late. 8:00:06 PM Kite: Rose: Well, technically I suppose you were. I have good news--we found out who was feeding information to the person trying to kill me. 8:00:51 PM Rycroft: And I assume you just killed him. 8:01:18 PM Kite: Rose: Yes. Unfortunately, he didn't know who hired him either. 8:01:29 PM Kite: Rose: So that part is still a mystery. 8:01:29 PM Rycroft: They never do. 8:03:02 PM Kite: Rose: No. When I find out who it is, they'll go the same way. I didn't think you needed the message, Ry. 8:03:30 PM Rycroft: Oh, no, it's fine. 8:04:11 PM *** Rycroft waves it off. "I need to talk to you about somethin else, though. Starts with a T, ends with an E, it's got an improbable Z in the middle." *** 8:04:59 PM Kite: Rose blinks. "Also I know you hate speeches. Tzimsce?" 8:06:05 PM *** Rycroft nods. "I didn't know how discreet you wanted to be. I have two dead bodies in my apartment building. I think connected with the war ghoul that attacked me in the lobby." *** 8:06:38 PM Rycroft: And someone has been to my apartment. Looking for something. 8:07:56 PM Kite: Rose: I'll send some cleaners for the bodies. What do you think they were looking for? Lizard? ... has she chosen a better name yet? 8:08:17 PM Rycroft: She's fine with Liz. 8:08:32 PM Rycroft: Armond's coaching her now. Also he might be in love with her. 8:09:16 PM Kite: Rose: But that's only a fi--wait, what? 8:10:05 PM Rycroft: I picked it up. He's a bit smitten after her..... display or whatever. It was strong, Rose. Got Tess pretty whammied too, but she's mostly shook it off. 8:11:14 PM Kite: Rose: It didn't wear off? 8:12:19 PM Rycroft: It did, but the memory remains. Our new housemate was the one who set it off. Mal made her angry, and boom. 8:13:59 PM Kite: Rose: Hmm. Maybe we should just eat him. Have you worked out who he is yet? 8:16:03 PM Rycroft: Not sure yet. Whoever he is, h heard about a missing Greensinger, decided to stage his own rescue. I keep calling him Prince Charming, and he keeps insisting that he's not a prince. 8:22:18 PM Kite: Rose: Hmm. That doesn't mean he's not important over there. 8:22:58 PM Rycroft: No. He either is royalty, or he's a.... peasant, do they have peasants there? He's a good fighter, though, he's had some kind of training. 8:24:30 PM Kite: Rose: I think they have other categories, too. 8:26:49 PM Kite: Rose: That reminds me, there's someone I'd like you to meet. 8:30:45 PM Kite: Rose takes him by the arm and leads him over to one of the remaining groups of people--it's a tallish white guy talking to a Hispanic woman with curly hair. 8:32:43 PM Kite: Rose: Mr. Parrish? This is Rycroft Winslow--I was hoping you'd be willing to help him find some information. 8:33:21 PM *** Rycroft waves. *** 8:34:22 PM Kite: Parrish turns around--he's wearing a wide pair of sunglasses for no apparent reason. The woman he was talking to gives her excuses and heads off. 8:34:45 PM Kite: Possibly because there's still a spatter of blood down the front of Rose's otherwise immaculate suit. 8:36:11 PM *** Rycroft looks at Rose. "Help with what?" *** 8:36:42 PM Kite: Rose: He's pretty knowledgeable about the fae. 8:38:09 PM Kite: Parrish: Well, I wouldn't go that far. 8:38:35 PM Kite: Rose: Your name kept cropping up in my research. 8:38:47 PM *** Rycroft eyes him with Aura vision! *** 8:39:11 PM Kite: Roll a D10! 8:39:21 PM Rycroft: ((7!)) 8:40:19 PM Kite: Pale aura, with shades of pink and red-orange. 8:41:39 PM Kite: Parrish: Well, sure, I have read a bit from time to time. 8:41:46 PM Kite: Rose: And written. You're much too modest. 8:41:57 PM Rycroft: I could use some insight, definitely. 8:42:42 PM Kite: Parrish: Perhaps a consultation could be arranged. 8:43:00 PM Kite: He has a bit of a Southern drawl--not too pronounced, but it's definitely there. 8:44:15 PM Rycroft: All right, let's do that, then. 8:47:58 PM Kite: Parrish: Now, or later? 8:49:03 PM Rycroft: Sooner would be better, actually. 8:50:37 PM Kite: Parrish: Well I'd sure be happy to oblige. Any friend of Ms. Gray's is a friend of mine. 8:51:09 PM Rycroft: Well, great. 8:51:19 PM *** Rycroft looks at Rose. "You got a room we can use?" *** 8:51:33 PM Kite: Rose: Of course. Come with me. 8:52:24 PM *** Rycroft nods and follows! *** 8:53:07 PM Kite: The three of you (four counting the rat) head to a little lounge area room near the conference room. It has a couch and a couple of comfy chairs. 8:54:52 PM Kite: Rose: I'll be in my office. 8:55:05 PM Kite: She waves to Ry and heads off, leaving him alone with Parrish and the rat. 8:55:12 PM Kite: Parrish folds himself into a chair and waits. 8:57:14 PM Rycroft: Okay, thanks for this, I appreciate it. 8:57:45 PM Kite: Parrish: What seems to be the problem? 8:58:14 PM Rycroft: I'm investigating a case that has some Fae entanglements. 8:58:32 PM Kite: Parrish: What sort? 8:59:34 PM Rycroft: I can't go into details, I'm sure you understand. But I wanted to ask you about a phrase that keeps coming up. "Greensinger." 9:00:50 PM Kite: Parrish: I have heard the term before. 9:01:05 PM Rycroft: What can you tell me about them? 9:01:28 PM Kite: Parrish: They're rare, for one thing. Might even be a myth. 9:03:10 PM *** Rycroft nods. "So extremely rare." *** 9:04:02 PM Kite: Parrish: And maybe not real. Probably a grain of truth in there somewhere, though, like our Antediluvians. 9:04:27 PM Kite: Parrish: They have about the same status, too. They were originally the parents of all their people. 9:07:02 PM Kite: Parrish: Or thought to be. You know, once upon a time. 9:11:29 PM Rycroft: Hmmm. But the Fae think them myths now? 9:12:28 PM Kite: Parrish: It's hard to say. They're not exactly forthcomin', given the state of politics. 9:13:49 PM *** Rycroft nods. "What do you think they're like? I mean... in terms of their powers, or what have you." *** 9:15:42 PM Kite: Parrish: Oh, they have all kinds of powers. Their signature is making plants grow around them, but they can heal wounds, mend broken hearts and minds, change the weather, raise mountains, that sort of thing. 9:19:08 PM Kite: Parrish: Some stories even have 'em raisin' the dead. 9:19:45 PM Rycroft: Okay. Hrm. Have you met many Fae yourself? 9:21:39 PM Kite: Parrish: No. Not too many of 'em come here. Plenty of fae-blooded humans around, and a few fae-blooded monsters, but not too many fae proper. 9:22:09 PM Kite: Parrish: Not much reason to come here and a whole lot of reasons not to, starting with the black market for fae blood. 9:23:16 PM *** Rycroft nods. "Okay, so I'd rather not go into specifics, but I talked to a fae beastie who referred to other Fae as 'castle people'. Any ideas on that?" *** 9:27:53 PM Kite: Parrish: We think of them as one group, but they're just like us--there are groups and factions. 9:28:34 PM Kite: Parrish: There's at least two courts--Seelie and Unseelie, folks mostly know that. But there's a fair number with no allegiance to either. They make their own alliances as groups or individuals. 9:35:33 PM *** Rycroft thinks. *** 9:35:42 PM Rycroft: How easy is it for them to get from there to here? 9:41:02 PM Kite: Parrish: Not very, thankfully. 9:41:07 PM Kite: Parrish: Not all of 'em are nice folk. 9:41:29 PM Kite: Parrish: It takes a considerable effort and significant knowhow to cross the barriers. Usually through another place. 9:41:51 PM Rycroft: Hmmm. 9:42:25 PM Rycroft: So not every farmer or average citizen can just accidentally wander into our world. Only the dangerous or desperate things. 9:42:46 PM Kite: Parrish: Yeah. Not something that happens by accident often. 9:47:23 PM Kite: Parrish: It can, and when it does, a lot of folks can die. 9:47:44 PM Kite: Parrish: Or worse. That's where we get a lot of our so-called "fairy tales" from. 9:54:08 PM *** Rycroft nods. "All right. Say, can I get some contact information? I might need to ask more questions. I'll pay you a consultant's fee." *** 9:54:28 PM Kite: Parrish: Of course. 9:54:47 PM *** Rycroft gives him a business card! *** 9:54:53 PM Kite: He digs around in the pocket of his embroidered jacket, opens an ornate silver cigarette case and withdraws a card of his own. 9:55:20 PM Rycroft: All right. Thanks, Mr. Parrish, it's been a pleasure. 9:56:25 PM Kite: He nods his head. 9:57:45 PM *** Rycroft goes to find Rose! *** 9:58:05 PM Kite: Rose is in her office! She's already changed into another gray suit. 9:58:38 PM Kite: This one's a bit less severe than the last one! 9:59:02 PM Rycroft: I see you've changed from your execution power suit to your casual power suit. 9:59:42 PM Kite: Rose: I didn't exactly enjoy doing that, you know. He used to smile at me in the elevator. 9:59:54 PM Rycroft: I know. You okay? 10:00:31 PM Kite: She sighs. "I think so. It's not the first time and it probably won't be the last. I suppose I should try to be scarier." 10:03:41 PM *** Rycroft nods. "I missed the speech, but you did look scary. It's the white suit." *** 10:04:23 PM Kite: Rose: I hope they can get the blood out. 10:05:15 PM Kite: She gives him a hug. 10:06:02 PM Kite: And then just stays there. 10:06:27 PM Rycroft: He holds her! 10:06:52 PM Rycroft: Hey, if you want a break, you could come down to the zoo. 10:08:08 PM Kite: Rose: I shouldn't. I have a lot of other meetings today. 10:08:20 PM Kite: Rose: ... I just keep telling myself that I'm making things better for everyone. I am, aren't I? 10:09:28 PM Rycroft: I think so. I know it can be hard to see from where you are in the thick of it. 10:14:35 PM Kite: Rose: The last Prince of New York still used telegraphs, and purged half his staff every few years. It is better with me here. 10:20:09 PM *** Rycroft nods. "Of course. You've always been remarkably good at organization and bureaucracy." *** 10:21:25 PM Kite: Rose: Everything you hate. 10:22:39 PM Rycroft: I'm not good at it, but trust me, I'm very happy that other people are. It's a very useful skill. 10:25:13 PM Kite: Rose: That's true. ... did Parrish help you? 10:28:53 PM Rycroft: A bit. He filled in some blanks I had. I'll call him when new questions inevitably come up. 10:32:14 PM Kite: Rose: Good. I don't suppose you're interested in finding a closet. ... not literally, I do have a cot in the back. 10:35:07 PM Rycroft: You could twist my arm, I think. Have you turned up anything on the Tzimisce? I need someone to clean the bodies out of my apartment. 10:36:25 PM Kite: Rose: That's already being done. They're going to document everything and see what they can find, but they probably won't be done for a while. 10:46:42 PM Rycroft: Good. Someone went from my apartment, to the apartment with the body. I think it's where the warghoul came from. 10:46:51 PM Rycroft: (Sorry, thought I pressed enter!)) 10:47:43 PM Kite: Rose: Probably. Those things don't just turn up. 10:54:00 PM Kite: Rose: It was almost certainly meant to be a hit. 10:56:24 PM *** Rycroft nods. *** 10:56:39 PM Rycroft: That's what I thought. I just don't know if had anything to do with Liz. 10:56:57 PM Kite: Rose: Do you have any old enemies? 10:58:19 PM *** Rycroft thinks. "Plenty, really." *** 11:01:03 PM Kite: Rose: Well, let's make a list. .... but not now. 11:03:55 PM *** Rycroft grins! *** 11:04:01 PM Rycroft: I'm sure you have a very comfy cot. 11:04:17 PM Kite: Rose: You should test it. 11:04:31 PM Kite: Rose: Just in case. 11:04:59 PM Kite: She smiles (crookedly, as always), and yoinks him into the little room off her office! 11:05:03 PM Kite: And there we'll stop for the night.